1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-hung air conditioner and an installing device for an air conditioner.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known that an air conditioner is provided with a fan guard at an outlet in order to prevent the hand from inserting from the outlet of an indoor unit (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,586, for example). The fan guard is configured so as to be provided with wires extending in the longitudinal direction of the outlet and to support the middle or both ends of the wires. Since the fan guard is desired to maintain a state in which the hand cannot be inserted into the outlet of the indoor unit even if an external force is applied thereto, in a configuration described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,586, both ends of a plurality of wires are inserted and attached to supporting portions provided in the air conditioner, and spacers clipping the wires is provided.
However, since the fan guard of the prior art supports the wires against the external force and adopts a complicate structure, many manufacturing-hours are required and it is difficult to increase production efficiency and reduce the cost.
A wall-hung air conditioner mounted on a wall face or the like in a room to be air-conditioned has been known (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-156490, for example). This type of wall-hung air conditioners include those in which a frame is fixed to an installation plate fixed to the wall face, devices such as a blower, a heat exchanger and the like are fixed to the frame, and a grill is fixed to the frame so as to cover the heat exchanger.
In such the wall-hung air conditioner, fixation of the frame to the installation plate so that a gap between the installation plate and the frame becomes small and firm fixation of the grill to the frame have been strongly required.
Also, a wall-hung air conditioner in which one indoor unit is connected to one outdoor unit and an operation state of the outdoor unit is controlled according to a set temperature, a room temperature and the like has been known. In the indoor unit, a control substrate for operation control of the indoor unit while communicating with the outdoor unit is disposed. The control substrate is contained in an electric equipment box, and a terminal block that connects a communication wiring from the outdoor unit to the control substrate is disposed in the electric equipment box (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-74749, for example). Moreover, a wall-hung air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units are connected to one or a plurality of outdoor units and the operation state of the one or the plurality of outdoor units is controlled by a central controller according to an operation state of each indoor unit is also known. In this type of wall-hung air conditioners, in the indoor unit, in addition to the above control substrate as a main substrate, a control substrate for central controller that communicates with the central controller and provides a control signal from the central controller to the main substrate is disposed as a sub substrate.
If a component corresponding to an optional specification such as the sub substrate or the like is added to the indoor unit or a component is replaced during maintenance, specification change or the like, a terminal block attached to the component needs to be newly disposed in the electric equipment box and various wiring connections need to be made. However, the indoor unit of the wall-hung air conditioner is arranged close to a ceiling face in a room or the like. Therefore, when a component is to be added or replaced for the indoor unit having been already installed, various wiring connections for the component addition or replacement should be performed at a high place, and workability is poor and reliable performance of various wiring connections is difficult.
If an indoor unit of a split air conditioner is to be installed on an indoor wall face, an installation plate is mounted on the wall face, and an installation position of the indoor unit and taken-out positions of a refrigerant pipeline and a drain pipeline from the indoor unit to the outside of the room are determined by an indication shown on the installation plate (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-241493, for example).
Then, after the upper part of the indoor unit is hooked to the installation plate, a supporting member is sandwiched between the installation plate and the indoor unit and the upper part of the indoor unit is flipped up so as to ensure a working space in the lower part of the indoor unit so that a wiring work is performed so as to connect a refrigerant pipeline from the outdoor unit and the refrigerant pipeline from the indoor unit.
However, if the installation position of the indoor unit is close to the ceiling of the room, the supporting member is sandwiched, and then the upper part of the indoor unit touches the ceiling, and the indoor unit cannot be fixed in the flip-up state in some cases. In this case, another article (an unnecessary packing material, for example) is sandwiched between the installation plate and the indoor unit so as to ensure the working space and the piping work is performed, but it is likely that the packing material is displaced during the work and that might badly affect the work.